NEW EMOTIONS IN THE AIR
by MFCA
Summary: R in future chapters......... ABOUT THE FAVE COUPLE OF ALL TIMES RON/HERMIONE a little of sarcasm. ^_^
1. The Burrow

This is my first ff so be cool, I received som help from my friend bloody murder and mjadeskywalker , as the two of them insisted in me doing a story about hp.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEW EMOTIONS IN THE AIR  
  
-The burrow-  
  
  
  
Hermione paused her step, just in front of the burrow, she was just a nerve reck , what  
  
would she say to ron about Viktor?  
  
"Hey Ron! Guess what? I broked up with Viktor because when we were kissing I couldn't  
  
stop thinking about you and me. Cheers!"  
  
No.. she couldn't say that even if it was the true.  
  
Suddenly hermione sprang up to reality , because the burrow door was opened and a  
  
loud bang was heart, she looked up and there was Ron staring at her with a "What the  
  
hell were you doing? " face, and then Hermione was looking quite freaked out, what was  
  
she going to tell him?  
  
Then Ron said  
  
"Herms I know my family is weird but not weird enough to know you are here if you don't  
  
ring"  
  
Hermone blushed "Well Ron the thing is I hadn't rung yet but I was about to"  
  
"Yeah right! Well anyway do come in Ginny is very excited she isn't going to be the only  
  
pretty girl in here the next two summer weeks"  
  
"Geez, thanks Ron for letting me stay here while my parents are at the dentists  
  
convention in Cancun"  
  
"No problem herms I love to have more company than my brothers"  
  
Then Mrs. Weasley and Ginny opened the back yard and a smile came upon their faces  
  
when they saw how much Hermione had changed during the summer, she had grown a  
  
lot in all the possible ways you can say and looked pretty good in her denim skirt and  
  
black hippie-like top, she was wearing a turquoise necklace, Mrs. Weasley was delighted  
  
to see his son liking such a good girl, but decided to shut up and let them sort out their  
  
feelings so she quickly hugged the girl and said "Ginny show Hermione her room and  
  
Ron honey go clean up the mess you made in the bathroom"  
  
So off they went upstairs Ron staring at hermion's butt while climbing the stairs.  
  
REVIEW PLZ 


	2. The song

-The song-  
  
Hermione was sitting in her temporary bed thinking about no other than Ron, he was so wicked cut, tall red hair freckles and a big smile, also he was a true friend even if they fighted all the time it was entretaining discussing matters with him because of his honesty and stubborness, sometimes he hitted her nerves but she hadn't been truly angry with him in their 5 years of friendship, sadly she thought that Ron wouldn´t see her as more than a Know-it-all friend and not as a girl, but she had made up her mind to catch the Weasley no matter what. So she grabbed her discman and her savage garden Cd (a/n: the first one) and started to hear the song that expressed pretty well her feelings for the boy, "truly, madly, deeply" She loved the first part especially : "I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning, yeah" Suddeny she was pulled out of her dreams by Ginny "Herms you are freaking me out! I can't believe you've fallen so hard for my brother" "NO! where did you get that idea!?" "I'm not blind you know.. Besides your eyes sparkle everytime you see him and I can see he can't take his eyes off your butt" "Ginny that can't be truth 'cause I'm not pretty." "Look here! I would kill to have a body like yours!" "Yeah right!" "Yeah seriously, besides my brother knows you and I supect that he's had something for you since I entered school " "Ginny, even if he had something for me he is to shy and won't tell me!" "You leave that to me and Harry" "Well whatever you won't make him tell me " "Don't bet on that " "I better change for supper" "Good idea" said ginny smiling to herself.  
  
-MEANWHILE AT RON'S ROOM-  
  
"Damn it!I have to stop staring at Hermione, but I can't , she has a superb body and butt I wonder.... no stop thinking THOSE things you won't do THAT to her! She is Hermione untouchable perfectly respectable she won't let you, and you wouldn't dare.. Would you?" He pressed play and started to hera muggle Eminem. "Where's my snare?  
  
I have no snare in my headphones - there you go  
  
Yeah.. yo, yo  
  
  
  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?  
  
I have; I've been protested and demonstrated against  
  
Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times  
  
Sick as the mind of the motherfuckin kid that's behind  
  
all this commotion emotions run deep as ocean's explodin  
  
Tempers flarin from parents just blow 'em off and keep goin  
  
Not takin nothin from no one give 'em hell long as I'm breathin  
  
Keep kickin ass in the mornin and takin names in the evenin  
  
Leave 'em with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth  
  
See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out  
  
Look at me now; I bet ya probably sick of me now ain't you momma?  
  
I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.."  
  
  
  
review! And maybe I´ll continue.... I do´t care if you don't like it fuckoff! 


	3. THE TALK

-The Talk-  
  
  
  
  
  
After dinner with the Weasley's Hermione and Ginny stayed there to help Mrs. Weasley clean up the table and kitchen, after they had finished they bided goodnight but got a strange response "No dears stay I've got to talk you about something important"  
  
"What is it mom"  
  
"Well you see, you are old enough to know how babys are made and suff and I am expecting that you know.. but still I wanted to teach you about ways to prevent the pregnancy in other words birth control methods..."  
  
This explanation came all so suddenly that Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but keep their mouths open and nod.  
  
"Hermione sweetie I've talked to your mother and she is okay with me teaching the wizard's birth control methods... Well any way the most effective and easy charm must be perfomed by a man... Your brothers know it all ready but sadly that charm isn't 100%effective, so what I advise girls is to perform this 24 hour charm, it isn't a sure thing either but if you this charm and the other one is way better than doing a single one, I advise you to do it ..." After "the talk" she showed the girls the way to do the rounding up curse and after they had managed to do it she dismissed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Really short but I hope you you like it.  
  
Review Review REView REVIew REVIEw REVIEW  
  
DOWN THERE+ 


	4. sORrY gUYS

SORRY GUYS I´M TOO DEPRESSED TO WRITE.... NO ONE REVIEWS... AND SNIF SNIF MY LIFE PRETTY SUCKS CURRENTLY SO IF U WANT ME TO KEEP ON WRITE REVIEWS! 


End file.
